User blog:TheGamerDudeGuy/Bowser(Super Mario Bros.) in UMVC3
Bowser(SMB) in UMVC3 Alright, before we begin, I want what I say to go on record: This is just for fun, okay? If this gets deleted, so be it. With that out of the way.... Name: Bowser Theme: Final Battle Against Koopa!(Super Mario Galaxy 2 Final Battle Phase 2) (Note: I have FOUR ideas who his English VA wouldbe, and two ideas who his Japanese seiyuu would be, cause I can see him being voiced by them) First Appearence: {NES}(Super Mario Brothers) September 13, 1985(JAP) / November 17, 1985(NA) VA(ENG): Jamieson Price / Patrick Seitz / Bob Carter / Crispin Freeman VA(JAP): Tesshō Genda / Norio Wakamoto / Kazuya Nakai Bio: A monstrous king from another world, Bowser found this universe while searching for a way to defeat his longtime rival, Mario. Seeing a opportunity to recruit new allies, Bowser went into this world, army in tow, not knowing that a planet-eating god was on his way. HP: 945,000 Playstyle: A Heavy-Hitter, Bowser can be tough to master with his slow walk and most of his moves are somewhat punishable. However, he has a fast wave-dash, nearly a 1,000,000 Health, and some moves that do great chip damage. Not to mention that some of his moves have EX versions! In layman's terms, in the hands of a pro, he's a one-man army. Intro: Bowser jumps out of his Koopa Clown Car and faces the opponent. Quotes: "Now you'll face the biggest bad of all!" / "C'mon and fight!" / *LAUGHS* "You think you can defeat the Koopa King!?" Special Quotes: Doctor Doom(To Bowser): "A beast that claims he is a king?! Unacceptable!" Rocket Raccoon: "Why exactly can't you fly again?" (To Bowser): *ANGRY* "What the hell have you been smoking!?" Firebrand: "Any chance you wanna join my Koopa Troop?" (To Bowser): "Kakakakakak?"("Are you related to Lord Asteroth or something?") Arthur: "Any chance related to a red plumber?" Command Normals: Forward+Heavy: Koopa Slammer: Bowser does a Dashing Straight(Balrog). /Covers more distance than his dash, but it is not as easily spammed. Causes a wall-bounce. Down+Heavy(Air Only): Bowser Bomb: Bowser does a Ground Pound in the air, then goes downwards. /Causes a ground-bounce. Can also act like an Air S. Special Moves: QCF+L or M:Fireball: Bowser exhales and shoots out a fireball. L goes forward, M goes in a 45-degree angle(Assist 1=l Fireball) These have medium durablity. QCF+H: Flame Shot: Bowser exhales and spews out fire in a flamethrower-like pattern in a upward angle. /Its slower than Fireball, but does more damage. Excellent chip damage, and excellent anti-air.(Assist 3) QCF+S(Plus 1 Hyper Bar): EX Flame: Bowser spews out a longer flame that goes downward, then vertical. Does more damage than Flame Shot, and quicker than Fireball, but costs 1 Hyper Bar. Hits OTG.(Think of H Mystic Ray.) QCB+L: Goomba Summon: Bowser points forward, a Goomba runs out to hit the opponent. /low durablity, yet its hard to hit, causes hitstun. QCB+M: ParaTroopa Summon: Bowser points upward, a ParaTroopa flies downward in a arc. /Think of this move as a less annoying version of Chaos Tide when you press H during said Hyper. QCB+H: Bob-omb Summon: Bowser tosses out a Bob-omb, the Bob-omb stays in place for 10 seconds(If the opponent hits Bowser(Disappears), glows red, then explodes, covering 1/8th of the screen. / blows up if the opponent hits it, best used as a trap, causes a wall-bounce.(Assist 2)(WARNING: Like Shocking Pink, This move can also damage Bowser!) QCB+S(Plus 1 Hyper Bar): Thwomp Summon: Bowser whistles with two fingers, a Thwomp comes out of nowhere, and lands on top of the opponent. /Tracks the opponent, very durable, pretty fair damage, hits OTG. DP+A: Teleport: Bowser disappeas, then reappears. /Which button you input will Bowser go in said direction: L=foward of him, M=backwards, H=behind the opponent. This alone make Bowser a real threat in battle.(And before anyone says otherwise: Bowser could do this in Super Mario 64.) HCF+A: Koopa Hurricane: Bowser grabs the opponent with his claw, does a certain wrestler's moves, then throws them away. L makes him grab in front of him and if it connects, he does a Spinning Piledriver, M makes him jump in a 45-degree angle and if it connects, he does a Shootdown Backbreaker, and H makes him leap forwards and if it connects, leaps up in the air with them and slam them downwards with a Power Bomb onto the ground. /These throws reference some of the other Grapplers from Capcom: L=Zangief(or Haggar), M=Hugo, and H=Alex. Command grab, has 1 frame of super armor. HCF+S(Plus 1 Hyper Bar): Royal Assault: Bowser grabs the opponent, does a Shootdown Backbreaker, followed by a Flying Slam. /This has hyper armor, but Bowser walks slowly and only in front of him until he reaches the a 1/3 of the screen. Command grab, above-average damage, each version causes a ground-bounce. A+S: Koopa Lariat: Bowser does his own version of Spinning Lariat. /He loses some of his health to perform this move. This move has 2 frames of super armor. Hyper Combos: QCF+ 2 Attacks(Air OK): Mega Breath(Level 1): "Fry!" Bowser spews out a flamethrower-like blast that travels along the ground. /Think of Firebrand's Dark Fire, and there you go. (30 hits(340,000, mashable for 60(370,000), hits OTG. QCB+2 Attacks(Air OK): Whirling Fortress(Level 1): "Try and stop this!" Bowser hides in his shell as he spins around in place, causing a whirlwind to surround him. /An Expy of Ryu's Shinku Tastumaki Senpuukyaku, including its suck-in effect, except you can perform while in the air. (40 hits(370,000)mashable for 80(390,000) DP+2 Attacks: Giga Bowser(Level 3): "*ROAR*" Bowser turns into Giga Bowser, his alter ego from Super Smash Brothers. he stays in this form for 20 seconds. While in this mode, he is bigger than Nemesis by a inch, his Attacks and Defense go up by 50&, but his speed is down by 45%. In layman terms, he's more powerful, but sacrifices his speed, making him a Mighty Glacier. Victory: Bowser puts his arms up in a victory position. Quotes: "Ha ha ha!" / "Did you honestly think that you could defeat me!?" / "I didn't even break a sweat!" Costume 2: Colored red and blue(Mario) Costume 3: Colored pink(Peach) Costume 4: A Shao Khan-themed costume(Mortal Kombat) Costume 5: Dry Bowser Costume 6: yellow and perple(Wario) (NOTE: I have two ideas for ALT costumes): ALT1: A Godzilla-themed costume ALT2: A Lazengann themed-costume Category:Blog posts Category:DLC Concepts